It's just the Flu House!
by rohe2geth4evr
Summary: An underlining story of Hameron, follows the episodes of the series, Sweet moments. Realistic guesses,Wilson problems. especially the chocolate cake that House and Cameron share together! Goes through the drama of what could possibly happen.Fun scences!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the House characters.

**Author:** going after the last episode, Cameron and Chase are friends with benefit now and I want to forget that hint that house liked cuddy, so it wont be in the fanfic.

**Chapter 1** just another case.

"Two of my ducklings are later than me, I wonder what that means." House said his eyebrows rising towards his hair. Foreman shook his head and laughed. House sat down at the glass table and drummed his fingers on it.

"Was inevitable really."Foreman muttered drinking his coffee and reading the news paper. House continued his tapping, Foreman sighed and put down his paper. "Don't you have clinic hours to get to?"

"Oh dad 5 more minutes of play?" House said sarcastically, Foreman rolled his eyes and went back to reading as House went back to tapping. 5 minutes past and House looked at his watch.

"She's never late." House muttered. Cuddy came through the door at that moment.

"House get your ass in the clinic!" She said with a raised voice. House made a facial apology.

"Sorry boss but we have an important case to wor..."

"Shut up House I know you don't have one. Quit stalling it's full in there. Foreman we could use you as well if your free." She said turning to Eric. He nodded and walked out of the office.

"So he gets a choice, hardly seems fair." House commented as he got up and limped past Cuddy. "And by the way your acting so pissy today I'm guessing someone didn't get any this weekend."

"Bastard" She muttered and walked away. House smiled and made his way to the Clinic. He was not looking forward to this, another hour of runny noses and sore muscles. He grabbed the top file on the counter and walked into exam room1.

"Hello..." He looked at the chart. "Kevin, what's seems to be the problem today? Stuffy nose?" The man sat on the table and arms crossed and slightly irritated.

"My wife is overly concerned about me, I have a fever and I've been getting headaches and back aches lately. And I've been a little dizzy but it's hot out and I think it was just dehydration." He said.

"Well lets find out if your wife is paranoid or not, shall we." House stuck a thermometer under the mans tongue. The minutes ticked by and then House took out the thermometer. "101.1, maybe your wife isn't paranoid and your just stubborn." The man started coughing and house glared at him.

"And you have a cough, it's understandable to not want to be sick but stop denying it, you in a doctors office." The man grunted.

"Do I have a flu or something?" House ignored him.

"How long you had the fever?"

"Just a few days."

"And have you been vomiting?" The man nodded. House turned away from him.

"You're an idiot, of course your sick. I'm having you admitted for observation."

"Why it isn't too serious is it?"

"I don't know yet, that's why I said ob–ser-vat-tion." House said. "It seems to be infectious though, so I'm leaving. Stay here." House took the file to the nurse at the desk. "Call Cuddy, tell her I have a case."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"wow, nice of you guys to join us." Foreman said as Cameron and Chase walked into the office. "We have a case. But it's just a filler House needs to get out of the Clinic. Not very interesting" Chase and Cameron sat down. House came into the room from his office with the file.

"Don't judge the case before you get to know it Foreman, I never judged you for being black." House said sitting down and reading off the case "Man, white, age 35 presents with a fever of 101.1, vomiting and muscle aches. And un productive coughing."

"Um, the flu..." Chase said casually.

"Explains everything, vomiting muscle aches, high fever. coughing." Cameron finished.

"Wow they're already finishing each others sentences. How cute." House mocked. Cameron glared at him as Chase sighed. "I said in unproductive coughing that means it's not doing anything, the flu is a dry cough. So lets think of something else."

"Why so you can avoid Cuddy and put this guy through unnecessary tests when all he needs is aspirin." Cameron complained.

"See I'm always love the part when I'm right and you wrong, now wouldn't you feel guilty if you were wrong and it killed him, that's why I'm in charge. Foremen go run blood tests, Chase get a tox screen." They nodded and left the room leaving Cameron there. She sat waiting for House to comment on something, mock her or degrade her.

"So what was it, you both have car trouble? Get lost in the sheets?" House asked curiously, Cameron smirked at him.

"I thought all we had to do was sit down and do our job if we're late, that is what I recall you said to Foreman." Cameron commented getting up and getting tea.

"Well Foreman's situation was obvious and so is this but I'm curious, are you doing Chase because his father just died and you need to fix him?"

"You're a bastard but I have to say today your borderline pathetic. House everyone's damaged in some way. So you can find a flaw in anyone I choose to sleep with" She sipped her coffee and walked towards his chair and leaned in close to him. Hows eyed her suspiciously. "But in this case it's just a fact of me screaming with pleasure, no fixing involved" She whispered seductively and went to leave the room. House smirked a little sadly but proud of her comeback. "I'm going to get a history because you too inept to get one." She said leaving the room. House let his head fall backward and sighed.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"How long am I going to be here?" Ask Kevin as he laid in bed. "I have to work you know."

"I know and I'm sorry about this, but we just want to make sure you ok before we sent you off. Now does your family history have any diseases that you know of cancers, illnesses?"

"Some of my family on my dad's side has diverticulosis.(intestinal irritation)" Kevin shot out there. "Other than that we're all healthy. Dad died of car accident, mom's still ticking." He shrugged at what else to say.

"Have you done anything out of the ordinary lately that would explain why your sick? Have you been outside for long periods of time in wet weather?"

"I am a garbage man for the city so I'm outside rain or shine." Cameron nodded and started writing.

"Come in contact with any rodents or rapid dogs?" She asked.

"You see a few here or there. Haven't seen one in a while. Listen I think it's just the flu and I bet you do to and I really need to get back to work." Cameron looked sympathetic but shook her head. "Kevin I can tell your short of breath and you haven't stopped coughing. We're going to run some tests so we can find out what's really wrong. It will only be for a few more days."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cuddy walked into the diagnostics room to find House in a chair head back eyes closed, sleeping. Cuddy walked quietly up to him head next to his ear.

"House!" She called softly. "Wake up." He didn't move a muscle.

"HOUSE!" She yelled at him. He instantly wiggled around erratically and the spinning chair he was in sent him to the ground.

"Was that completely necessary?" House muttered and got up. "I haven't made much trouble today."

"He has the flu, your making him stay here with the flu! House sometimes your unbelievable. You could at least find a better case to use as a filler. Your patient wants to go home, so tomorrow morning I'm releasing him." Cuddy left the room and Wilson entered.

"Why is my office suddenly the center of attention right now?" House asked rhetorically.

Wilson smiled and shrugged and turned to walkout not before saying. "Too bad, I had just got monster truck tickets. They're great seats, too bad."

"Hold up Jimmy!" House said getting up and following him out the door. "How about lunch? On me." Wilson smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I thought so."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**authors note:** Hey my first House fanfic, feedback would be nice. I'll update soon for those who like it. Cya


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the House characters, no matter how much I would want to own Hugh Laurie!!

**Authors note**: I read a spoiler about the closet so I decided to put it in the story. It's a little different but I had to fit it in correctly.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey I'm going to the cafeteria to get some lunch." Chase stated entering the lab, where Cameron was running tests. "On me." He offered. Cameron eyed him suspiciously but then shrugged in a "What the hell" manner and followed him out of the room.

Cameron grabbed her salad and iced tea, while Chase grabbed his hamburger, and they found a table.

"Chase, I remember saying I didn't want to date." Cameron commented taking bite of her salad.

"We're not, I'm just enjoying a burger with a co-worker, no harm in that." Chase said innocently. Cameron sighed and nodded.

"Right, ok, I was just in the middle of running the blood tests, since what ever Kevin has seems to be infectious I decided to use antigens in the blood, to get a response from the immune system. So I need to go check the results soon, so don't let me stay here very long." She said.

"Well Im pretty sure it's just the flu." Chase confessed. "Cuddy is sending him home tomorrow morning, so unless you find anything in the blood it won't matter...anyway about this morning, I'm sorry about that, I don't know why my alarm didn't go off."

"It's fine Chase, I feel very well rested now." The cafeteria doors opened and Wilson and House walked in, getting in line for lunch. Cameron couldn't help watching him, everytime he was in the room she was just drawn to him. Chase looked in the direction her eyes went, then his face turned angry and jealous at the same time.

"Hey let's get those results, shall we?" He said quickly making her focus on their conversation. She seemed to snap out of her trance and she turned to Chase with a confused look.

"Two seconds ago, you didn't care about that case. Why are you so eager to go see the results?" She asked curiously.

"Because, I'm suddenly filled with empathy about that man, and I'm curious too." He lied outright, but Cameron just went along with it, knowing he just wanted to leave the room. They threw away their food containers and left the room.

(Spoiler!!)

Cameron was surprised when out of nowhere Chase pulled her into the closet. He instantly assaulted her lips with his. Cameron taken back for a second joined in and pushed him against the shelves. Chase moved his hands to her shoulders, sliding her lab coat off and it hitting the floor. He turned them around, her against the shelves and attack her throat. She moaned with the contact.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"I said I would pay for lunch I didn't say I'd pay for you to throw the lunch on me!' House complained to Wilson, wiping the food and drink from his cloths with his hand and walking into the hall.

"I think there are towels in that closet just go grab one." Wilson said pointing to the door. House opened the door and he stilled.

Cameron and Chase immediately stopped what they were doing and just stared at House guilty. House moved slowly to the shelf and took a towel, Cameron and Chase watching his every move. Then he left the room and shut the door leaving Chase and Cameron in still stances. Wilson looked surprised but didn't say anything to House when he came out. They walked down the hall and silence until House randomly started laughing and didn't stop. Wilson looked at him like he was crazy to be reacting in this way but kept walking with him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"I heard about the closet." Foreman said to Chase and Cameron as he entered the lab. He smiled and laid a file on the desk. "And how House caught you." He laughed again. "Well, the tox screen was clean, he's been good." He laughed again at the sheer humor of it.

"Shut-up Foreman, it's not that funny." Cameron said peeved.

"Oh yes it is." Chase seemed livid at that moment, and he looked at Foreman and shrugged.

"In your point of view it is." He turned to Cameron. "Is it the flu or is some incurable disease?" He asked. Cameron looked over the result of the test.

"I think he has HPS (Hantavirus Pulmonary Syndrome)." She said in a surprised voice then looking over the test again.

"Don't you love it when I'm right?" House said from the door. Everyone whipped around to House who unknowingly standing at the door the whole time.

"There is no cure for HPS? He will either get better on his own or he'll die" Chase commented.

"How would he even get HPS, it's not that common." Foreman asked not believing it.

"Rats." House explained. "He's a garbage man and the rat's urine is contaminated with the virus. The virus went into the air and infiltrated his body. He's lungs will soon fill up with liquid and he'll be drowning in it, very uncomfortable. Foreman tell him and his wife." Foreman left the room them, House looked at the two still in there and started laughing again and walked out of the room.

"How long do you think he'll torture us with this?"Chase asked.

"I don't know." Cameron commented.

"So my place or yours tonight?" Chase asked. Cameron looked at him second guessing herself on the whole thing but just sighed.

"Yours." She said.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

House looked out his office window onto the parking lot. He saw Chase and Cameron get into the same car and leave. For a second he smiled, then the next second he slammed his hand on the desk in frustration. What he didn't know at that point was the Wilson was standing at his office watching him. Wilson shook his head and turned off his office light.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**authors comment.: I know that the only thing that was resolved was the patient, which of course is the most important thing, but I'll have something juicy in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the House Characters!! There I admitted it, I'm making progress.

**Chapter 3**

House sat on the couch of his lonely apartment watching tv and eating a ruben sandwich, no pickles. He flipped the channels mindlessly, wondering what Cameron was doing at that moment. Not that he would ever admit that he cared that much but he wondered just the same. There was a knock at the door and House sighed knowing it was Wilson.

"It's unlocked Wilson!" He called. "You knock like a women." House explained as Wilson walked in. "To what to I owe this honor. "House asked taking another bit of his sandwich.

"House even though you can get some things past me, this ones not going to work." Wilson said as he sat down, House noticed that Wilson had a large brown bag with him. He preceded to take out a chicken salad and two bags of chips, he tossed one to House.

"Oh, Jimmy it's only fun when I take it from you." Wilson rolled his eyes. "I don't need you here every time you think there's something wrong you know, I'm fine." House complained ripping open the bag of chips.

"Well your fine, but how's your desk, I think it's suing for assault and battery." Wilson shot out there.

"Now that was just lame." House said angry that Wilson had seen him.

"Lame or not it's true. So this Cameron Chase thing really is bothering you that much? I thought you didn't care?" Wilson teased.

"I don't but a relationship like theirs could ruin the flow at work." House lied.

"Now that was just sad, I can't believe you in denial, for awhile there I had thought, oh he's moved and gone on to Cuddy. But I guess I was wrong." House eyed him angrily.

"If your so obsessed on the topic, why don't you date Cameron?" House supplied.

"Because you would bug me to no end, and possible end up killing me, or at the very least making my life miserable, Cameron is great but not worth that." Wilson replied changing that channel. House stole the remote back.

"No way man, I don't want any of your sentimental crap on." Wilson tugged it back.

"Monster truck tickets."Wilson said and House immediately stopped the tug of war game they had going on. They sat in silence watching TV then after ten minutes or so.

"I'm going to make Chase miserable."House muttered.

"Why don't you just talk to Cameron?"Wilson asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" House asked.

"Well I could think of all the fun it could be if you told her at her apartment." Wilson muttered. House stared at him with a shocked face.

"I don't want you imagining that, no go offer Cuddy your services or something and get out." House suddenly said.

"Um I brought you chips." Wilson said calmly as if that would change Houses mind.

"Fine stay." House got his jacket and went to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Cameron's place, I'll bet she'll be more fun than you." House teased and left the apartment.

"He so deep and he doesn't even know it yet." Wilson muttered.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

She wasn't there. Must be at Chase's place, House thought. Either that or they were so preoccupied they couldn't answer the door. House mentally slapped himself, what was he doing here? He slapped himself even harder when he looked down at what he brought, dessert. When House gave up slapping his cane against the door, he turned and left. Least Cameron wouldn't see this humiliation, House thought.

"House?" A familiar voice asked by the stairs. House looked up at the face he knew to be Cameron's. "What are you doing here?" As she walked towards him , he didn't really know how to answer. Then he lifted up the bag of dessert.

"I brought dessert." He explained, Cameron looked at him confused.

"Ok, why did you bring dessert to my apartment?" She asked.

"If I said it was fudge cake would you not ask anymore questions?" House asked pleading that she would say yes. She eyed him suspiciously but nodded and opened the door to the apartment. House followed her in, she put her purse and keys on the counter and turned to him ready to speak.

"Remember no questions." a smile tugged at her lips and she nodded.

"Fine, get out the Fudge cake."She said taking out plates and forks. The fudge cake was heaven sent. They sat in silence savoring the food, Cameron eyed House and put down her fork. "One question? Please." She said. House sighed.

"One." Cameron thought for a second.

"What brought this"She motioned towards the food and him. "On?" House was silent for a second thinking.

"Wilson." He finally said.

"Wilson?"She asked.

"You said only one question and I answered it." He said smiling. Cameron rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I'll just ask Wilson tomorrow." She muttered. House eyed her.

"It's bros before hoes in our relationship." House explained to her.

"Neither of you follow that crap" House laughed quietly. He finished up his cake and lifted his helmet up and gave it to Cameron. She looked at the helmet with confusion.

"Want to go for a wild ride with me?" He asked winking. Cameron laughed at this.

"Sure your _motorcycle_ is a sweet ride." She answered with a teasing tone. House mocked her comment for looking sad with a puppy dog pout.

"Let's go." he said. They left the apartment into the night. Cruising the corners, speeding in the back roads, Cameron's arms around his waist. Holding on tight, House smiling the whole time.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**authors note: well what do you think? Did House do a good job? Lol, feedback would be nice!!**

**P.s I know it was a short chapter sorry! Longer one next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the House Characters

**Authors Note;** I'm really sorry if you didn't see that episode and you read the authors note!! Forgive me but I was just excited about it.

**Chapter 4**

"No Chase I'm just going to go home and watch a movie and sleep...a lot." Cameron said to Chase rejecting his offer of dinner.

"Ok, well call me if you change your mind."He answered disappointed, he gave a kiss on the cheek and left the diagnostics room. Cameron sighed to herself, she was exhausted emotionally, maybe this wasn't the best idea. Chase was taking every possible chance to change her mind about their relationship. The whole point of it was for convince it had nothing to do with a relationship.

"Did you try to stab him with a needle or did he catch you like me?" House commented walking out of his office, coat on.

"Jealous?" She asked eying him. He thought for a second before answering,

"It seems to me your over analyzing again, Men are men if we get a chance to score we go for it." He commented. Cameron rolled her eyes..

"House, what makes you think I wasn't thinking the same thing?" She said seductively. "If you deny feelings for me, fine. But you just admitted an attraction to me." She said slipping on her coat and getting her brief case.

"Are you suggesting a trip to my place Cameron?" He moved closer to her. "Picking up from where with left off, minus the needle of course." He was testing her, Cameron thought. He wasn't being serious, he was trying to scare her away with his sarcasm, before she got a chance to answer though. "Although sleeping with one colleague is a no no but two at the same time, think of your reputation." House shot out.

"You know what House? I don't have the energy for you right now." She said suddenly, a headache coming on. "Deny all you want ok, I hope that you can get past it and try and be happy but right now, goodnight." She said frustrated walking past out the door. House looked at her surprised but followed her out of the room.

"Allison." He called, she stopped and her tracks and turned around. He called her Allison, that was new. "That movie you plan on watching, got room for me?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Your unbelievable." She accused. "You change your mind faster than I blink my eye. But if you want to come, come." She said. "Bring that damned fudge cake, I've been craving ever since." She said walking away from him

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

House sat in the car outside Cameron's apartment, Bag of dessert in the seat next to him. He had been there for 10 minutes, not knowing what he was doing lately. Wilson had really gotten to him, damn him. He was right though, House thought. He might not need human interaction but finally now he admitted that he wanted it. He grabbed the bag of dessert and headed up to her apartment.

When she opened the door, he wasn't expecting to see her in you pajamas. Red sweat pants and a black tang top.

"You don't mind that I'm dressed like this do you?" Cameron asked him. House shook his head, no he didn't. A small part of him was glad that she felt comfortable like this. But then he thought, she was also that comfortable with Chase.Cameron walked in and grabbed two bowls off the counter. "You brought dessert, so I made us some pasta." She said handing him a bowl of fettuccini Alfredo. House took off his coat and put it over one of the chairs in the kitchen and grabbed the bowl, nodding in thanks.

"So what's our viewing pleasure tonight?" House asked sitting on the couch beside Cameron.

"Well I was planning on watching French Kiss but since you here I think you would appreciate a different movie. I've got a lot." She started counting off her fingers. "Casino Royale, the fugitive, Rumor has it. Things like that, any preferences?" She asked.

"Now I think I should have brought a movie." House muttered.

"I don't have an A-track player." She teased.

"Hah." He laughed sarcastically which just made Cameron smile more. "I say Casino Royal." She nodded putting her bowl down and getting the movie from the drawer under the TV stand, giving House a direct stare at her behind, He was enjoying the view to say the very least. Cameron didn't seem to notice though as she turned the lights off and the movie started.

"Creating atmosphere?" House asked sarcastically winking at her. Cameron laughed at this.

"Oh yeah, I create atmosphere every time I watch a movie." She said back, she grabbed her bowl of pasta off the table and began to eat it, House joined her. The watched the movie in silence, making the occasional comment about the movie.

"Cover you eyes Cameron your too young to see this" House said putting his hand in front of her eyes blocking her vision. The TV screen had the sex seen of the movie on. Cameron smacked his hand away.

"Fine I'll go get the cake while they do "The naughty."House smiled at her and handed her his bowl. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Cameron said into the phone. "No I'm ok, yeah the movies going well. No I don't want any company. See you tomorrow." and then she hung up.

"The wombat going through withdrawal?" House asked as she came into the room with the cake. Cameron shrugged her shoulders.

"Lets not ruin tonight talking about it." She said smiling. House nodded agreeing. "Are they done the naughty?" She asked sitting down and taking a bit of her cake.

"Yep, too bad you missed it, you could've learned something."

"What? Come unarmed?" She asked. House put down his plate of fudge cake and put his arm around Cameron's shoulders, she was still for a few second then she leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Preferably, unless your bringing handcuffs." He teased, Cameron laughed.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Thanks for the movie and pasta." House said at the door.

"Thanks for the fudge cake, where did you get that anyway?" She asked desperately.

"No way, my secret. Think of it as blackmail." He answered. She pouted for a second, arms crossed. "Sorry not going to work, you have to be a good little girl before you get more cake." He said waving his finger in discipline. She laughed and pushed his hand down.

"Fine be that way." Silence followed and neither knew what to say. "See you tomorrow?" House nodded and turned to leave, but then he looked like he rethought it and turned back to her. He shoved her against him, kissing her. Not a long passionate kiss, it was sweet and only lasted a few seconds. He instantly drew her back and turned and left, limping down the hall. Cameron stood at her door smiling.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cameron was per usual at her desk going through House's emails the next morning. Wilson was in the room stealing their coffee, claiming his was broken. Foreman was doing the cross word at the table when Chase walked it.

"Coffee is ready." She said not looking away from the computer, typing away.

"You here earlier than usual. Goodnight's sleep?" He asked. Cameron thought back to her dreams and started daydreaming about them.

"Very goodnight sleep." She said happily.

"Did House sweep you off your feet or something?" Foreman asked smiling. Cameron hid her blush and glared at Foreman.

"If you must know it was the other way around, she likes to be in charge." House said walking into the room and throwing a case file on the table. "But of course you already knew that didn't you Chase?" So that's the way he was going to play it, Cameron thought.

"What's the case?" Wilson asked.

"Routine I'm delivering a baby." He said. "Clinic girl awhile back requested it. So I've been watching my soap in the maternity ward, with the comfy chairs and all." He said sitting down and opening her file.

"So no cases?"Chase asked.

"No but you got clinic duty, Doctor House." House said to him. Chase sighed and walked out of his room.

"Well I'm going in too, get the hours done now rather than later." Foreman said. "Cam you coming?" He asked. She nodded and went to leave the room with him. She gave House a quick glance as she left the room.

"House what happened?" Wilson asked sitting down at the table.

"Don't you have your own office?" House asked.

"Yeah, but come on Cameron couldn't conceal her blush when Foreman asked if you had swept her off her feet. So I repeat what happened?" Wilson asked.

"Your such a women, why do you have to know everyone else's business?" Wilson just stared at him so House decided to continue. "We watched a movie together last night, at her place no big deal."

"So you're a regular visitor over there now, the other night and last night. And you said it was nothing."

"Sorry can't tell you anymore, don't want the wombat to hear." House said getting up and going into his office.

"Like you didn't just give anything away." Wilson smiled ear to ear. "God finally, you so god damn stubborn. Well I'm happy for you and just remember to be safe." House glared at him and Wilson left the room laughing.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Authors note: Sorry it took a long time. So feedback please. Tell me what you think. PEACE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the House character. :(

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

"So are you ending it with Chase?" Foreman asked Cameron on their way into the clinic. Cameron was taken back and she began to stutter not knowing what to say.

"Chase is an idiot, I on the other hand could see you blush."

"I guess I'll have to work on it won't I." She answered. "Yes I'm going to. Soon."

"It was a bad idea to begin with, Chase cares too much about you." Foreman commented opening the door to the Clinic for her.

"Thanks for the advice but I can handle it." She said picking up a file and examining it.

"Cameron." He said facing her. "Are you sure about you and House? Because if anything goes wrong I don't want to have to beat up a cripple."

"Haha. I'm fine thank-you. Now I have to go treat patients." She said taking the file and heading into an exam room. Foreman sighed to himself and opened up a file. Muscle ache, another aspirin patient.

"Great he muttered."He said heading towards an exam room.

"Foreman!" Chase called to him coming out of an exam room. "Hey can I get your advice on something."

"What?.. Dr. House"

"I was going to cook dinner for me and Cameron tonight. And hopefully change her mind about not wanting a relationship, do you think it's a good idea?" Chase asked. Foreman inwardly groaned. Chase looked like a hopeful puppy to him, and he had no idea what was going on. On the other hand he should let Cameron handle it.

"I'm not getting in the middle of any of this." He said raising his hand, indicating that he was unarmed with advice. Chase look disappointed with Foreman's lack of help but he grabbed another file on the counter.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hey tonight my place." Chase said smoothly to Cameron as they were going down to lunch. "Please don't say no, I'm cooking and everything." Cameron looked his hopeful face and nodded saying that she would come. This made her nervous to the fact that he wasn't going to like what she had to say to him. She had to say it though.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"So your just going to avoid him." Wilson said to Cuddy with a "Are you kidding" smile on his face.

"It's for his protection, I'm going to kill him. Why aren't you as angry as I am? He didn't just make me believe that he had a brain cancer." Cuddy said begrudged from her desk. Wilson came over and sat on the edge of her desk.

"This is the kind of thing House does, I mean way up there on the asshole scale but not off of his scale." Cuddy nodded her head an agreement.

"I actually think it was amusing seeing his teams reactions. Chase hugged House and started to cry, Foreman admitted that he liked and respected House." Cuddy's eyebrow shot up. "And Cameron kissed him, that's the best one yet. Considering she brought a needle to draw blood from him when he wasn't paying attention." Cuddy sat in silence with a surprised but pleased look on her face.

"He also paid me a midnight visit, bastard." she muttered the last.

"Wow what?! What happened." Wilson said jumping off the desk.

"Nothing, he tried but nothing happened, he's still a bastard though." Cuddy muttered.

"I thought you liked House." Wilson said confused/

"Yeah I would really love for someone to stress me out at work as well as home." She said sarcastically. "I say Cameron has enough patience for him."Wilson nodded in agreement.

"You free tonight?" Wilson asked randomly. Cuddy looked speechless for a second but recovered quickly.

"What have you got in mind?" She asked.

"Dinner and a movie" He asked. She thought about it and nodded her head.

"Why not?" She asked herself.

"8:00?"

"8:00" She agreed

**888888888888888888888888888888Mwahha888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Just remember if you sleep with her I win 50 bucks." House told Wilson. "Don't think I forgot about our little bet when I first started working here. Although you'll have to send Stacy 50 too"

"How the hell do you still remember that?" Wilson asked astonished. "Never mind I don't want to know." Wilson looked at the clock, noticing it was almost 4 and time to leave. "So no teasing on this?" Wilson asked surprise.

"Of course there's going to be but just not right now. Wait just wait." House muttered. "Now you make a better door than a window, and the commercials over." House said waving his hand motioning Wilson to move. Wilson moved a little.

"Want to double date. You can ask Cameron to come with us." House shook his head.

"No thanks."

"Fine. She told me she was going to Chase's for dinner anyway." Wilson said expecting a angry reply. House tensed slightly.

"So. She can do what ever the hell she wants." His hand gripping the arm of his chair, bearing white knuckles.

"House relax. She going over there to end it. So calm down." House relaxed visibly. "You aren't just toying with her are you?" Wilson asked seriously.

"Have a goodnight Jimmy." House said cutting him off.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"It was you who set up our little affair." Chase commented strongly throwing his folk and knife down on his plate.. "You know I feel something for you, and you deliberately played with my emotions."

"I told you from the start that all I wanted was sex and you agreed. You're the one who proceeded to try to engage a relationship." She shot back angry with him.

"I thought I could change your mind." He shouted.. "Was it that wrong of me?"

"Yes because I said I didn't want that."

"You don't know what you want Alison, I'm sorry but I don't think you and House are going to end up together, it's been almost three years, get over and move on."

"To you?"

"Why not, what's so wrong with that option?" He asked. She flew her hands up in the air in frustration. She grabbed her napkin off her lap and threw it on the table/

"Chase this conversation is over, we're over ok that's it. I'm sorry if I lead you on at all but there it is." She stated. "Thanks for dinner." She said getting her coat.

"What we're not done here. This conversation isn't over just because you say it is." Chase said following her to the closet.

"It takes two to have one and I don't want to there is none." She said back grabbing her coat off the hanger.

"This affects my life too! I don't have a say in this?"

"Chase you know what fine what do want from me?" He was silent for a second.

"All I want is you. Isn't that enough?" He asked barely above a whisper. "Why can't we go on like we have? It was going well, I promise not to bring up a relationship again." He looked so helpless and pathetic, it made Cameron's heart sink. He wasn't a bad guy.

"You deserve better than this Chase, you are a great guy. You are you can use me as a reference but I'm seeing someone else, I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek and left the apartment. Chase stood holding back tears biting his lip.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**authors note: When I wrote this I felt bad for chase I did I'm surprised but she had to say it, sorry. Maybe I'll find someone for him. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the house character.

Spoilers!!!

I'm going after the season finale!!!!

"You know your just proving House right." Chase said to Cameron as they sat down for dinner.

"How? Oh and did you hear back from Boston medical center?" She asked passing him a napkin.

"No not yet but they said I would soon."He replied non chalantly.I mean about going for damaged people, you only changed you mind when I got fired and I was a mess." Chase said. Cameron put down her spoon full of spaghetti on the plate(Yes in my story Cameron eats.).

"What are you trying to say?" She said with a bitter edge on her tongue.

"I'm just wondering if your with me because you want to fix me or if you like me." He asked with a serious tone. "I mean you weren't keen on me before I got fired."

"I can't believe this." She said grabbing her bowl and throwing it in the sink. She turned back to the table to Chase. "You've been trying for months to get me to be with you and now that I am your acting like this?"

"Yes I only want all of you not just what you gave me last time."

"Enjoy your dinner." She said and she grabbed her coat and left Chase's apartment.

"I don't just go for damaged people." She muttered going down the hall.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Are you sure this is what you want. Cameron you've grown so much from when you started here are you sure that you want to just run away." Cuddy said over the phone. "Please you're the only other female doctor in that deparment and I'll go nuts."

"Thanks, I'll miss you." (God she's going to miss everyone right!)"But I'm not running away, it's just time to go."

"Your running, you love House."

"I wish people would stop saying that. He has no respect for me in the office. He called me easy, and after all those movie nights and the time together he just started to ignore me."

"Movie nights?" Cuddy questioned.

"Nothing, anyway I'm with Chase now."

"You and Chase aren't for one another." Cuddy said. "But I wish you the best of luck with it."

"Thanks, hey I'll be there tomorrow collecting my things, I'll give you a proper greeting then."

"Ok." Cuddy hung up the phone and turned to House who sat on her office couch twirling his cane.

"Sorry not going to happen House, I couldn't get Foreman or Cameron back. And Chase wouldn't think about it." House stopped twirling his cane.

"I don't blame any of them anyways." He limped out of her office, Cuddy slouched in her chair and picked up the phone again.

"Wilson, yeah hey. We need to do something about the team. Can you talk to Cameron for him and just get her to come back?"

"I don't know if I should change her mind. It's probably better for her just to get away from House."

"Wilson, I know your looking out for her but she wants to stay, she just was just all by herself in the office and she got scared without the gang with her. Do it please."There was a silence.

"She hasn't respected me since the Tritter thing." He mentioned."Fine I take her out to dinner tonight, on the hospital."

"Of course." Cuddy hung up the phone.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Yes thank you very much."Foremen said to the hospital director. "I'll be there on Tuesday. Thanks again, you wont regret it." He hung up the phone went into the living room from the kitchen to Cameron. "Well I got it." HE said and Cameron gave him a hug.

"Congratulations Eric, that's great too bad that your going all the way to New York I'll miss you."

"Ah there still e-mail you can let me in on where you'll be, and hey there might be an oncologist job that's open at the hospital I'm going to, not that I checked or anything." Cameron smiled.

"I'll look into it doctor Foremen may I use you as a recommendation?" He nodded and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House or is x employee's

**Authors note:**

ok so my original idea of following the show went absolutely horrible wrong, so I will try and stay true but from now on this is my creativeness, and everyone's back at the hospital like it is now, but screw Wilson with cut throat bitch!!...or have cuddy kill her or something... and somehow kill 13. LOL ("For personal reason cutthroat bitch will just be called **bitch** ok." thanks)

After Episode 12

"Oh I guess you missed a chance at true happiness." House teased Cuddy as he walked into the office.

"Well least I just missed one," She put forth as she put on her coat to leave. House looked at his watch seeing that it was only twelveBefore he had a chance to question Cuddy answered."I have a date." Before she left she turned to say. "I if I can put up with you I think I can put up with your female counterpart." She laughed at this, making House twitched his eye a little but not exceedingly noticeable way. Cuddy walked out shutting the door behind her.

House swung his cane around and "Accidentally" hit a vase onto the floor.

"Oops there goes the rug."

"Chase lets go out." Cameron said randomly as they watched TV in their apartment.

"Where?"

"Anywhere just lets go out. I think I want to go bowling." She suggested

"No I think we should just go see a movie or something."

"Chase! Come on we can do that here."

"Fine we can go bowling." He said in a not so satisfied way.

"Forget it!" She said and she stormed off to the spare bedroom for the 2nd night in a row.Chase rolled his eyes. Things were getting very tense and he didn't know how to handle Cameron's chronic boredom. He worked hard all day like she did but he didn't need to go out every night and do something.

Cameron sat on the bed completely frustrated, this wasn't working, she was bored as hell. Chase was way to easily boring, for lack of a better way fo putting it. He didn't really challenge her and he really wasn't measuring up in bed. Or maybe he just wasn't living up to her fantasy. Cameron sighed and huge her blue pillow a little tight to her.

"This has got to end." She said to herself halfheartedly. Motivation struck like it did most nights. To get out and do something. She dressed and without a word to the blond idiot left the apartment.

House sat in the bakery looking at the cake that was used in such a purposeful way. He regretted implicating it, because of what happened. It scared the hell out of him that Cameron warmed up to him so easily, that he couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be. Not that he would admit that out load. Now because of his damn "Follow through" problem he couldn't stop stopping in to get a slice of that damned cake.

Cameron was too young for him , that was his argument. The only problem was that it was losing it's validity. Cameron was a women that he could be with for a long time. But for whatever reason he had dropped her. Now there was thirteen, a mystery to him really a puzzle waiting to be solved. As Wilson would automatically put out "It's another Cameron personality, but younger." It was a wonder how he could put Cameron's age against her but not thirteen's.

"House? What are you doing here?" Cameron asked behind him. House didn't immediately turn, for lack of know what to say but he forced himself around.

"Hey, where's the wombat?" Was the first stupid thing to come out of his mouth.

"At home being boring, I found out this is where you got that cake and I have to say I crave it now." Cameron said but her eyes were relenting that she craved to share it with him again.

"I guess I have no leverage on you now." He joked. The man behind the counter asked them what they would like. Before the matter of separate orders came up Cameron spoke.

"Two slices of the Creme de la choc, please." House looked at her with a long face, he wanted her and the cake but it came with more. "House chill it's just cake ok."

"I'm fine," He said shrugging his shoulder "You ordered two, you pay for two." As the man looked for the money to be paid. Cameron smiled but paid.

"That means that you buy next time." She teased.

"Next time, I don't know if I can fit you into the schedule." He said but Cameron was having none of it.

"How, with Wilson seeing another House?" House grunted at her but nodded his head saying that she had made a point. They sat down in one of the booth seat in the corner, immediately eating their desert. Both had an inward sigh of satisfaction over the taste.

"How have you been House?" She asked seriously.

"I've been the same Cameron, How are you?" He said in a mockery.

"I've missed this, it's certainly amusing." She said laughing. There was a small silence when seriousness took over Cameron's demeanor."Tell me, why did you stop coming to see me?"

"Let's not ruin this by getting personal," She eyed him waiting for an answer. He sighed. "Tax season it's a killer!" She kicked him underneath the table in the shin. He laughed a little"Ouch! Fine!" He waited a second and then conceded to tell her the truth. " I didn't want you to get attached. You got back with the blond Brit anyhow."

"After you started ignoring me and fired him." For some reason this made House angry. Like bent up frustration on the subject.

"It was his time to go! I started ignoring you because I didn't want to ruin you." House was getting angrier and more explosive in each word. "What does it take for you to understand I'm not good for you!" By this time the whole place was looking at them, this didn't faze Cameron. She eyed him sadly and placed her hand on his over the table. House flinched but didn't move.

"House, take me home with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"House, take me home with you." Cameron eyes looked so hopeful but desperate. She looked at him with yearning that made his insides flip with self conflict. Cameron was beautiful, intelligent and she seemed to want him so badly. He wanted her badly but he couldn't have a life with her the way she wanted. To lead her on would be more painful so make her hope.

Before he could give her an answer she spoke up, saying exactly what had just gone through his mind.

"Just for tonight, I don't want anything more from you. I just need to be with you. Isn't that understandable for you." She said this as she stood up to his level, easing her face towards his. After saying this she smiled. "Plus no women should die without knowing the feeling, right?"

She had him there. What was he thinking all she ever had to do was seduce him and he would have been at least physical with her. The thing with Cameron is that she made it personal but at that moment he couldn't refuse her any longer. His body couldn't stop and his mind couldn't persuade it to. A smile came to his lips were he couldn't trace it from, just looking at hers might of done it. House decided to make a decision, he grabbed her hand, squeezed it and they walked out the door together. House was beyond thinking about consequences his body was reaction without command.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stomach acid was building up in Cameron's stomach, more commonly devoted as "Butterflies" slashed with intense anticipation. House wasn't promising anything but she wasn't requesting any of it.

When it came to cars, Cameron wanted to be on the motorcycle with House. It would be stupid to leave her car there but that's exactly what she did. She felt it worth it as they were zooming through the streets, arms wrapped around his waste.

This seemed kind of unreal to her, that House would actually agree to this but she wasn't arguing in the least. They turned on to House's street and to his house. Getting off House showed a little hesitation, making Cameron hesitate just the same. He quickly shrugged and walked towards his door, unlocking it and letting her in.

The fact that no words were uttered through their lips made everything more real. There was no awkwardness just a common want. Swinging their things from hand to floor happened with a silent thud. Cameron slowly went to him and cupped his cheeks, tenderly kissing his lips. House punctually joined her. The kiss was not rushed, that wouldn't do. Cameron was savoring what she had and what else would come, forgetting all thoughts of Chase.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally having Cameron in his arms like this was something he would dream of, secretly of course. Every since there kiss in his office he had thought of this. When that had happened he felt so angry that she had used him like that, but she was doing because she was worried about it. Having the taste of her in him made it so hard to deal with. So he did the only thing he knew how to, he pushed her away. Well know she was pushing back, literally, pushing him against the wall.

His arms caressed hers and as they kissed hugged together. House led her to the bedroom, not as easy as it sounds with a cane though but Cameron didn't pity him which would've made him falter. She backed away from him and started to undress, he followed suit an took off his shirt. Eventually there was nothing between them and they were skin on skin. The feeling that rushed over them was like a sigh of finally giving in to their urges, as they fell on the bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chase sat on the couch regretting his touchy mood, and thought of ways to make it up to her. He knew she probably wouldn't be back tonight after she left in such of fury. So flowers and something else was in order.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Authors note: I wasn't going to give you everything, if you want MA part, tell me and I'll write it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the House Characters just the circumstances!! :)

For the People who wanted the MA, don't read if you don't want

Chapter 9

MA!!

Falling with her back on the bed, Cameron's first though was the bed was damn comfortable. She had no time for another as House joined her, sliding on her. For the life of her Cameron couldn't stop smiling, she couldn't contain her satisfaction. House looked down at her and smirked and shook his head a little. He kissed her suddenly making the playful atmosphere disappear and make room for passion.

Cameron pulled House tightly down onto her and kissed him fiercely, not wanting to let go. House moved his right arm down Cameron's soft but firm side until hand got to the top of her thigh. He gently pull it further out so it could easily fit between her. Cameron gasped when he did this, making him more firmly against. "House" She whispered softly.

"Greg," He whispered and kissed her again. "Are you?"

"I'm on the pill don't worry." She whispered.

"Good." He kissed her once last time before he brought his head down to her breasts. Giving them lavish attention as her head fell back in buildup bliss.

"Greg, hurry the hell up!" She playfully moaned.

"I thought I had at least taught you patience, especially when it came to me!" He joked. Cameron sighed and decided to switch her position, with a quick move , that House didn't see coming, she shifted her weight and pushed House over on to his back.

"I don't work for you anymore, I don't have to be patient." She teased.

"Touche." Cameron slowly guided herself down on to him, making him intake loudly. Cameron smiled as she closed her eyes and started moving her hips up and down his length. House grasped her slender thighs and matched her rhythm as he pushed his hips up in time to meet her. The pressure was building, Cameron grasped House's hands on her thighs and groaned loud and long but kept her rhythm strong. Her body started to spasm as she got to her peak, her body went stiff with the please but if anything House sped up causing her groan and fall off to the side of House.

She laid there panting, chest moving up and down. House moved so he was between her legs again. Pushing them out and rubbing her with his hand.

"You don't think we're done yet do you? I'm old I have a more stamina than that," He smiled and entered her again. "This time we're going at my pace." Cameron just gave a shocked looked.Cameron's mind was spinning, she was sensitive already and House's slow thrust were killing her. He wasn't picking up, Cameron thrust her hips up but he pushed them down with his and stopped.

"Now don't start that, slower is better. Trust me slower is better." How inched his hand to Cameron's folds, caressing her as he slowly moved in and out of her. House slowly increased his pace as their breaths came more labored and their bodies seemed to merge closer.

"Greg, Faster please!" He didn't answer verbally but he obliged her and ram himself repeated in her. The last and final shove broke out a scream of delight from Cameron and a groan from House

"Allison." He sighed as he fell of her and fell asleep. Cameron smiled in her sweaty satisfaction and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." He didn't hear her, but she didn't need him to as she cuddled up to him and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the House Characters, only the random ones I throw in there.

ImmerRhaspsodie- I get what you're trying to say, but him liking Cameron isn't a random thing, House has always had a thing for him, and the episode with Cuddy stripping, his subconscious mind didn't even care to focus on it.

Chapter 10

House woke up to an empty bed. Looking slowly around the room and listening keenly to any noise. He concluded that the house was empty. He sat for a moment pondering the idea that he had dreamed the night before, the cake and everything included. It's not like he hadn't had a few fantasy dreams about Allison before but they were...different. He had fantasied her stripping down from a little santa outfit, including the long boots that came to high thigh. Well enough of that dream and on to reality. He was pretty sure that it happened, but he didn't expect Cameron just to leave in the morning without a word. She seemed more clingy then that.

He wasn't going to dwell on it at the moment, so he decided to take a shower and head off to work. With his usually slow pace House arrived at work two hours late. He just had to enjoy the scenery, it was therapeutic, at least that was his response to Cuddy. Cuddy just sighed like she usually did and walked away without any strength to fight House. Though House couldn't help the look at her ass as she walked out of his office, old habits and all.

"House we have a patient." Thirteen came in and said. "I think it's Lupus."

"It's never Lupus."House muttered as he grabbed the file, the other two idiots and Foreman piled in the room. House looked at the chart and frowned. "Except this time, why do we even have a case?"

"Another special person with a large checkbook." Foreman said, House nodded.

"You know what to do. Now get out." They left the room without a word and House turned his gameboy on.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888.

Chase kissed Cameron on the cheek in the employee lounge. She flinched a little and he hesitated. She was probably still angry as hell. Chase sat down at the table beside her with and exasperated persona.

"Okay, I seriously don't know what I did wrong." Chase whined. Her gaze softened and she put her hand on his.

"I just want to be alone. Away from you right now, give me some space." She said. Chase belly dropped and he felt sick but he remained calm.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I'll figure that out." She got up and left him with an apology. Chase, the grown man that he is felt like crying or killing someone at least but neither would help him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cameron got out of her car with an overnight bag and knocked on House's door. She didn't expect him to look for her today but she wasn't going to let that stop her. He opened the door and eyed her questionably.

"What?" He asked knowing what it was. "The wombat kick you out." He said with only a quarter of sarcasm, it had a serious caring tone to it surprisingly enough.

"I kicked myself out actually, now let me in." House decided not to argue and opened the door wider and stepped back. Without looking back or around Cameron went straight to the bedroom and threw her bag in. House followed her and leaned on the door jam.

"Well you're very assertive tonight and maybe to comfortable for my liking," He was getting uneasy with the , my house is your house, thing. Overall it didn't bug him that much. "So you plan on sleeping in my bed, huh?... What do I get in exchange?"

"If I told you it would spoil the surprise." This jolted House internally that maybe she had planned something. At that moment he noticed what a long coat she had on. And what was beneath it was not visible, if there was anything underneath it. As Cameron's zipper was being slowly dragged down, there came a knocking at the front door.

"Damn," House muttered, he knew that womanly knock anywhere. It was Wilson and he would come in unwelcome just the same. House limped down the hall, leaving Cameron in the room. He yanked open the door and looked out. Amber and Wilson were there with a bag of what looked like food. "No," Was all he could say to there faces. "I'm busy."

"I don't see any of you're hookers anywhere,"Wilson said looking over House's shoulder. "You like my cooking anyway." Amber stood looking around accessing. House didn't want to deal and slammed the door shut. Wilson came in anyways and started setting food up in the kitchen. House limped back to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Camer..."He stopped, there she was in a black tight little corset with red lacings and long black netted stocking. She looked inviting but House shook himself.

"Wilson and Amber are here, either get dressed and come out or stay here. It's up to you." This seemed abrupt but House was actually asking her wether or now she wanted people knowing she was in House's bed at all.

"I'll be out."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She came out ten minutes later in a normal set of clothing. She met shocked faces but choose to ignore them as she made a plate of food. House looked sad at her clothing but didn't say anything.

"Hey, thanks for the food." She said to Wilson and Amber, they just nodded silently. Cameron never really liking Amber tried to start a conversation with her, which surprisingly worked, and it took the silence away from the table.

At this point everything seemed strangely normal, it seemed as though four friends had a casual dinner together. House looked human and sat and laughed with Wilson. Cameron had never really seen him like this, and it just made her like him more. The night wore on and was very pleasant actually.

"Okay now if you don't mind, I would like you both to leave. You both interrupted something... interesting. Now we'll see you another time."Cameron said. Wilson and Amber obliged and left with laughs.

"Okay, I'm giving you 10 minutes to change back."House warned looking at his watch.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own, any of the House characters. Just this plot

Chapter 11

House lay satisfied on his bed, Cameron asleep next to him. The morning rays was shining through the window on her, illuminating her pale skin. This couldn't last. Nothing this good could be just for him. He brushed his fingers along her naked arm and felt her smooth skin warm his. This action sent a chill through him and apparently Cameron too, for she woke right after.

"Good morning" House said.

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it?" She said smiling, rising she let the maroon sheet drop, exposing herself but in an unintentionally seductive way. Slowly she brought her leg over him, straddling him. "Now how about a very good morning?"

She didn't wait for a reply as she kissed him sating both their simple lust. She stopped for air, moving her hands up and down his chest, curly the hair in her finger, there was just something so sexy about House's chest. House let out a self-satisfied sigh.

"I'm hungry after last night, or was it this morning? Anyway I was going to make something, want any." Cameron asked.

"You think that you can just straddle me and then get away? Allison, surely the wombat never let you escape?" Maybe that was a bad way to joke around, but neither cared as House inserted himself in her and continued the night's adventure.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hmmmmmm, I don't need Wilson anymore. I know someone else who can cook." House said after he had finished his breakfast of pancakes, bacon and hash browns. He didn't even know that he had the ingredients to make it. Maybe Wilson had left some here, sometime. That was the only explanation he had.

"Breakfast at least," She commented as she cleared the table. They had eaten in reasonable silence, they we're both ravenously angry from the four act play they had put on. Cameron looked at her watch and frowned. "I have to start getting ready for work, do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Wow, you're asking, everything else you just did. Don't tell me that the sun brings out the insecure Cameron." House said this in a teasing tone but Cameron eyed him guiltily.

"Greg, about everything, I didn't want to force you into any . . . " She started

"Hey, Hey, Hey, lets not get serious right now. Okay?" He asked, she nodded and left the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mr. Bates, how are you feeling?" Cameron asked as the man came to. He nodded that he was the best that he could be. "Your surgery went well, you'll have to be on some medication for the next few weeks but then you'll be back to normal." He nodded his thanks. His wife felt the need to hug Cameron and thank her for the good news.

Cameron left the room satisfied with her job. At some points she missed diagnostics, its high stakes and the constant adrenaline rush that came with it. All the newbies still asked her opinion anyway, so she was somehow still apart of it. Though it was just the constant flow of bad news. It had got to her before along with all the things she had succumbed to doing. Cameron brushed all thoughts aside as she entered the employee lounge for lunch.

Chase by all coincidental rights had to be there too. He smiled faintly at her but surprisingly didn't make a move to speak to her. They sat in silence until Cameron couldn't understand what was his angle.

"Why aren't you talking?" She asked.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked casually then his face gained a sardonic grin. "How about when are you moving out and can I have my ring back?" Cameron was slightly stunned for a moment but recovered pretty quickly.

"Chase I..." She tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it Ali. I waited for you to get over him, your little infatuation and I thought you did and that made me so happy. But when are you going to realize you have no future with him. He is just going to break your heart, and for what? The sake of his pride and nothing else," As he ranted, his voice got louder, rasing the interest of the others in the room. "When he does leave you, I won't be here this time to clean it up." After this was said, he took a deep breath and then continued eating his burger. People stared, some courteously left the room and some looked away.

Cameron was shocked by his outburst. Strangely she was hurt by it too. She never intentionally meant to hurt his feelings but she had. The fact that he wouldn't be his puppy dog self and take her back made Cameron feel a little nervous. House wasn't a safe bet by any means and she didn't even know what was happening on that front. Having Chase as insurance was wrong but she felt like she needed it.

One night is one thing but just bringing all her things over and crashing is another. But somehow Chase had found out, probably Amber. She knew she never liked that bitch. The point was that he knew and that he was angry and he wanted her out. So she needed to find out place to be. Cameron was trying to think of other alternatives while avoiding eye contact with the curious staff in the room.

"For Christ sakes don't look so scared, take you're time moving out. God knows you might change your mind again." After he said this, he could no longer stay there.

There was the Chase she knew, he had just said that they were through but he wanted her to change her mind about him. She didn't think that was going to happen but she felt like she should. Chase obviously without a doubt loved her dearly. People search their whole life for that kind of love. To have and not want it is a cruel invention of the heart. She could understand the pain that Chase was in but she didn't know what to do.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Authors note**: Hey I'm thinking about a ending that involves Death!!. Tell me if you want a fulfilling happy ending or a sad meaningful one.!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the House Characters.

**Authors note: **I didn't get anyone's thoughts on the death aspect except one, and it was don't do it, so I wont...I think... at least not now. Feel free to tell me your thoughts of a somewhat sad ending.

**Chapter 12**

Wilson walked into House's office, when finding it empty he sat down on the chair and twiddled his fingers on the edge. House strode in a few moments later, completely ignoring the stranger in the seat.

"Hi House." He said in a "I'm here" way.

"You interrupted something very sexy last night and I'm not sure I can forgive you."

"Yeah, I noticed. All I have to say is congratulations and it took you long enough!!" He said getting up and standing over House's desk. "And what does Cameron look like naked?" This was only a joke but House made a face.

"You can get out now." Wilson put his hands up in defense but with a smile.

"Now that we're so happy about you and Cameron being together..."

"We're not together. We just sleep together." House pointed out.

"Is that all she is to you? Seriously?" Wilson asked in disbelief. House was silent and he didn't give an answer.

"Bye Jimmy." House said spinning his chair toward the computer. Wilson came around and spun the chair so House faced him.

"No House, this is what you always do. Don't to this to Alison again, please don't. It's just not fair." House eyed him angrily.

"Is this any of your business?"

"As your friend, for I don't know how many years, I'm making it my business. Now talk and don't give me this crap about how you could never make her happy. Because you're already making her happy." House flung his hands in the air.

"Fine, I'm happy ok, I am and she's more than a two night deal to me," Wilson mouthed a questionable "Two nights?" and House nodded before continuing. "Do I want to think about it more than that right now. No, I don't know what to do."

"Um prepare yourself for the bad news I've brought... A lot of people at the hospital know about you and Ali, Chase found out some how and yelled at her in front of like 10 employees and kicked her out of his house," House took this in and sat pondering. Wilson let him sit there for a few minutes but then broke the silence. "She has no where to go really..." Wilson couldn't finish because House got up and left without letting him finish.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**INTERJECTION TO THE PLOT**

**if you have seen the season finale read on!! if you haven't stop now!!**

**Because I have to incorporate that, because some one isn't here in this world anymore...so I can't have her, I like to stay a little true.**

So

1

2

3

4

5

ok I gave you enough time to back out,

and **Limaccia** I'm sorry but it's going to be a little sad, I like to stay realistic but happy ending I think!!

**House went to the bar to decide what to do about Cameron. He got drunk and called Wilson and Amber came. And you know the rest. If you don't then again don't read!!**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

House looked around the room, fed up with his existence. Wilson hated him, he was in pain all the time, he had killed Amber and he just didn't deserve life when she got death. He looked down at Cuddy's hand in his, feeling nothing. She was upset about him and she cared a lot but he felt detached and didn't want to think about anything. He wanted to die, it would make everything so much easier.

He had epiphanies all the time about medical cases but never one about himself. He never lied to himself... too much. He admitted he was an addict, an ass and a pervert and maybe a little bit of a narcissist. The thing he had never know about himself was that he was pointless. He spent his life helping other people that he didn't give a damn about, and he couldn't save anyone he cared for, even for his best friend. He fed off others and he didn't let anyone lean on him.

"House how are you feeling, do you need anything?" Cuddy said waking up and stretching. House shook his head and said no. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Cuddy placed her hand on his head caressing it. "I though I had lost you for a moment." She proceeded to kiss him on the cheek and smile then leave the room.

He never in his adult life want to die so badly. Everyone was his amusement and for the most part he loved the way he lived his life. That was over now. This one mistake made everything turn to shit. He'll never forgive himself, so why should Wilson forgive him. If he hadn't gone to the bar, if he had a different outlet for his frustrations, then speculation still wouldn't work.

He heard the door slide open and Cameron came in. She smiled slightly at him but her eyes were stained with tears. She came to sit on the side of the bed and put her hands on his shoulder.

"I understand that you had to do that. And I'm not angry, I was just a little scared." She said out right and she went to kiss him. House turned his head away. She backed her head away questionably.

"Greg?" She asked.

"I can't Cameron." He was back to calling her Cameron, that was a bad sign. Cameron looked hurt but she didn't say anything as she slowly went to leave. She looked back once with longing eyes but House couldn't meet her gaze. He saw her convulse a little but she stabilized it as she left the room with all the dignity that she could muster.

House felt a twinge of pain in his chest, which he knew was his mind telling him he was an idiot. He just didn't think he deserved Allison when Wilson just lost Amber, it was mocking and unfair. Allison was also the reason he was at that bar. He wasn't blaming her but she is now associated with his stupid mistake of killing Amber.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cameron sat in her car, bawling her eyes out on the steering wheel. Maybe he just needed some time. It was an intense situation. House was running away, with good reason. She could see that but her body couldn't stop shaking and her eyes couldn't stop leaking. Her throat felt like it was going to close. She was having a panic attack. Her door suddenly opened and Foreman held her in his arms. She was surprised but she leaned into him and cried.

"It's ok Cam, It's ok. Cry." He whispered through her hair to her ears. She hugged him tighter and let it all out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm sorry but that was too dramatic to be left out, and I think it can work to my benefit


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the House Characters!!

**Authors note**: ok sop I'm kind of opposed to making this a cheesy, "He's my baby's daddy" Fanfiction but is anyone opposed a little drama?

**Chapter 13**

After Cameron had sufficiently cried her eyes out to Foremen she consented that she felt better. One thing is always true about women, after they cry they have better grips on the situation and are quiet rational or set in their opinion.(not being sexiest but personally I noticed it). Well she had done her thinking and she knew what she was going to do.

"You can stay here till you have your own place, ok?" Foremen said handing her a cup of tea. She grasped it and nodded in thank-you. "Is this grounds for beating up the cripple, because I remember saying that I would."

"No you don't have to beat him up. He is just pushing me away because he blamed himself for Amber. I want to be strong and help him get past this."

"Are you sure it's worth it. Cameron maybe you should just move on."

"That's what everyone says, but it's not that simple. Especially since the last couple of days everything that I ever wanted to happen has. He's just scared now and my mind and my heart wont let me move on...I've tried." Foremen regarded her with pity. He didn't let it show but Cameron was going to waste her life waiting for House. She was going to forgo a real family. Foremen checked his watch.

"I have a date tonight, but if you want me to stay with you I will." He asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Go and have fun," As she said that there was a knock at the door. Foremen opened it. "13?" She said in surprise. Foremen nodded and waved good-bye. "I guess she's not a lesbian," Cameron said to herself as she flicked on the tv. "For crying out loud." She yelled flicking it off, of all the movies playing it had to be Casino Royal at the "Naughty" part. She fell into the couch and made a whimpering sound.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cuddy woke up next to House's bed again the next day. She new she was acting pathetic, he was going to be fine. She knew that Wilson was angry and that House had no one else to lean on anymore. By the crying Cameron storming out of the hospital the day before was a pretty certain thing that she wouldn't be there for him.

She hadn't been this scared for House since he got shot. No there were probably five heart attacks since then. All the anxiety that she felt made her have a realization. She had come to the realization that she loved House.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 **

Cameron left the note for Foremen on his kitchen counter and left. She was going to be her bold self and make House be alright with her again. That's what she kept telling herself as she drove to his apartment, found his spare key and went in.

Some part of her thought this was a mistake, that he would be furious with her when he got home. She couldn't help herself. This wasn't how it was going to end. She was going to be there for him wether he wanted her to or not.

What she didn't expect was to find Cuddy in the bedroom going through the drawers.

"Cuddy?" She asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. But then again by the women's cloths on the floor, I expect that you came to collect your things." Cuddy sounded angry and hurt at the same time. She gave Cameron the meanest look she had ever given her. Cuddy had a bag open, obviously she was bringing cloths for House.

"Cuddy? Did I do something wrong." She asked.

"Of course not. House and you obviously had your moment and now it's over. I think that it would be best if you left him by himself. He's going to need some time as you can expect." As she said this she was on the verge of tears.

"What about Wilson, how is he?" Cuddy couldn't stop herself from falling to her knees and start crying.

"Everything has gone to shit. Wilson and House will never be the same. I cared about them so much. One is in so much pain, I can't even begin to help him and the other one just got out of a coma. Not to mention he has been sleeping with you!!"Cameron now understood why she was snippy with her. "I don't know what to do!" She said hugging against Cameron.

"That makes two of us." Cameron replied rubbing Cuddy's back soothingly. "But we'll do the best we can." Some how she felt her plan had gone out the window. **8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

House woke again, this time to an empty room. For once Cuddy wasn't sleeping beside him and he could outwardly think without rising attention. With all the time he was eating crappy patient food and sleeping when he wasn't tired he thought. He didn't leave as he usually did because there was nothing to solve and no one to see.

He was sick of being an ass. He was sick of having people hate him for being an ass, well actually that was a bad thing. The one thing he was sick of being was alone. All his misery stemmed from it. He wasn't a sociable guy, mostly because he was cynical and a misanthrope. That had to change. He couldn't let Wilson hate him but he didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't off to a great start, pushing Cameron away already. She probably hated him now, just like Wilson

**898888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**authors note: I know no one likes a extra emo House, but this is how he's going to be next season, atleast if he was human at all really.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the House Characters

**House it's just the flu**

**Authors note: **those last chapter kinda poured out of me this chapter I have to decide a direction, and without anymore episodes as a guide, I'm not entirely sure. So suggestion would be great.

**Chapter 14**

All he needs is time and that's what Cameron was going to do, give it to him. She would still be there for him but if he needed to by himself then he needed it.

Now if Cuddy thought she was squeezing her way in there, she didn't know who she was messing with. Though in actuality if House wanted Cuddy then she would probably step aside. It would hurt like hell but why make someone love you. She had already gone through House's indifference a couple years again but not again.

When she entered House's room she had every intention of telling him that she would be around if he needed her but she wasn't going to be waiting for him to make up his mind about her. When she got there she found him sleeping and her demeanor visibly softened.

She stood beside the bedside shoulders lax. She brushed his hair back gently. She sighed to her self as her hand lingered down to his hand.

"He's going to push you away now." Wilson said from a chair in the corner of the room. Cameron jumped a little, she hadn't seen him there.

"He already has," She explained. "Wilson, how long have you been here?"

"Couple hours. I can't be at home anymore and House is the only person I have left, but some part of me hates him now," Wilson eyes started tearing up. He forced them away and got up to stand next to her. "I know that might sound weird..." She turned to him and held his hand.

"It's now weird, it's natural." She gave him a hug which was received with much need as he squeezed her to him. "Hey if you need to get it all out, name the time and place. It would feel good to talk about her." He squeezed tighter at this, and nodded at her. Looking down at the bed for a last time he turned and left.

Cameron stood there for a few minute just looking at him.

"Staring is rude you know." House said without opening his eyes. Cameron wasn't surprised she had a feeling he was awake.

"Pushing me away is rude too." She said softly.

"Guilt tripping a sick person, your nice." He joked opening his eyes. "Allison, I've had time to think and I want you to know..." House was interrupted by Cuddy coming in the room.

"Dr. Cameron you have work to do, might as well get to it." She said bitterly. Cameron didn't want to start something so she left with a lingering look at House.

"Was that completely necessary?" House asked.

"No, but I need to talk to you." House slightly grimaced hoping that her confession of love wasn't coming. Everyone loved you when you were dying. "Having you like this, hurts me. Every time you do this you scare me to death. It's making me realize how much you mean to me. I love you Greg" House felt guilty and conflicted at the same time. He didn't want to hurt Cuddy, one of the few people he had left to lean on.

House moved over slightly and patted the space beside him, Cuddy laid down beside him.

"I'll be fine, you know. Your just scared that you thought I was going to die, but in actuality you really don't like me that much. I annoy you, degrade you and many other things. Why don't we wait a little and see if this _love_ is still there when I'm back to normal." There he thought that was eloquently put.

"Nothings going to be the same" She whispered into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"You got that right." He heaved.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cameron looked at the scene through the glass window and held back a sob. She continued to go down to the ER to do her job. This was good, her work though tedious at some times kept her busy. She was doing good down here, as much as she preferred being the doctor/investigator.

When she stopped for lunch she met Wilson at a table in the corner. They were both silent most of the lunch. When Cameron finished her lunch she went to the dessert area and bought chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. She put in front of Wilson.

"I know it wont solve your problems but it will make you feel momentarily better." She said patting him on the back. For whatever reason that was circling in her mind Cameron kissed him on the head and walked away.

"Thank-you," He said looking up. "I appreciate it." Cameron stopped and turned around.

"I know how you feel, nothing anyone's going to say is going to make it better." She answered sincerely. "It's going to take time. You deserve to be happy even if that doesn't sound possible to you right now." He nodded and took a bite of his ice cream and sighed in appreciation.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cameron the remainder of the day in her office filling out records of her patients. She had no more patients and more time then she knew what to do with. She looked for apartments online and found of two possibilities, one was just a couple minutes from work. It had two beds on bath and spacious living and kitchen area. The second possibility was in her old building but that wouldn't do. She didn't want to travel back, just forward.

She set up an appointment to go see it and left her office for the day. Before she left she went to check on House and see how he was doing. He was awake and seemed happy to see her, not in his face but in his eyes.

"I can't get rid of you can I?" He asked teasing.

"It's not that easy, especially since you've found the g-spot." She boldly said back earning her an eyebrow raise. "How are you feeling?"

"The best that can be expected" He answered starting to feel awkward. "What I was going to say before was I think... that we should break this off...It was fun and you've made me happier then I have been in a long time but I don't deserve you... I don't deserve to be happy after this. You need to find someone to give you the life you want." After he said this he looked shifty and uncomfortable, it wasn't a sort of thing he normally said.

Cameron controlled her sadness and anger and composed her speech to be calm.

"Greg I know you need time to get through this. I want you to know that I'll be waiting, the life I want involves you. You don't think I'll give you up that easy do you?" He smiled sadly.

"No I didn't think you would. That's why I asked if Cuddy would fire you." House said. "I know this is the best thing to do. Maybe one day you'll understand that."

"God dammit Greg, why do you need to do this to me! You can't get Cuddy to fire me over personal matters. I'll sue!" She couldn't control her anger any longer and she threw her purse against the rooms wall.

"No you wont." He stated softly. Cameron sat down in the chair next to the bed and began crying her eyes out, the whole time hating herself for being so weak. With a new surge of anger she got up suddenly from the chair and went to the bed. She kissed him before he had a chance to react. He kissed back, showing his lying colors of moving on.

"I don't care how you try and shove me away, I'll still be here."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**authors note: Ok I'm kinda at odds at what to do next, so if you have any suggestions just let me know. What do you want to happen?**


End file.
